


Aim

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Chisato watches Sayo at the shooting range.





	Aim

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write ChisaSayo, but haven’t had the time, thus I wrote a drabble first. Eventually, I may write a full fic for this pairing...eventually.

Chisato found Sayo’s stance beautiful, its consistency showed off her hard training. But what was the worth of an accurate arrow in this world that knew only wealth, fame, and power? Still, there was no doubt in Sayo’s shot. Perhaps that was what Chisato found most beautiful.

After Sayo expired her quiver, Chisato came up to her. “Good work,” she said, wiping off Sayo’s sweat. Sayo pressed down gently onto Chisato’s hand. Chisato liked Sayo’s calluses - evidence of an iron resolve. With her, Chisato felt that it would be fine to chase old ideals she knew would never come true.


End file.
